


Miraculous Christmas in July

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: A variety of Christmas and winter themed ficlet's based offthis prompt list.





	1. The Trees

Going up to Normandy to get a Christmas tree was a new experience for Marinette. Adrien had insisted instead of just having a tree shipped to the manor, or how her parents did it at a tree lot, that they go to the woods. Marinette never would have thought to even do such a thing, but Adrien had the means and the desire.

So here they were, in the woods, dressed in matching sweaters no less. Adrien had convinced her it would be cute for pictures. She had to admit the selfie to their friends already got a lot of feedback. She’d save the best one for their scrap book later.

The people Adrien had hired to cut down their tree were currently taking the tree they chose for her parents apartment and taking it back to the main building while they looked for a larger tree for the manor. While her parent didn’t need anything too big, less than 2 meters, the Agreste manor’s foyer needed something impressive.

“What do you think about this Marinette?” Adrien asked in glee, pointing to a particularly large tree that was easily over 4 meters. It looked straight enough and as she tried to circle it it looked full. 

“It’s pretty nice,” Marinette agreed.

Then to her surprised she heard Adrien call upon Plagg and in a flash of light Chat Noir was there. And then gone! Because the cat was climbing the tree!

“Adrien! Get down! The tree people will be back soon,” she hissed as she looked up the tree, not exactly sure where he was.

Then green eyes shown from the branches. “This is great!”

“Aaaaaadrien!” Marinette whined, looking around to make sure no one was around. Her stupid boyfriend, okay he wasn’t stupid but she felt like he was at the moment, laughed. If he didn’t get down soon…

But then he jumped down and before he even straightened from his crouch, Adrien stood before her once more. Marinette slapped him on the arm in feigned anger and though he did try to suggest she check out the view before anyone came to look for them she declined.

When the Agreste tree was taken down they want to look for their last tree. The condo that they lived in was bigger than the apartment over the bakery but no where near as grandiose as the manor. It was going to be their first tree and it had to be purr-fect!

“Oh,” Marinette voice was light as she looked out at the distance and pointed. Not more than a dozen steps away was what Marinette envisioned for their place. She could see in her minds eye the decorations they’d put on it. “We have to get that tree!”


	2. Halloween vs Christmas

It was, an age old argument at this point. Something they'd gone around and around about since they started dating before university. Marinette loved Christmas for a mountain of reasons, but Alya suspected it came down to her childhood when she would make personalized gifts to all those she loved. None the less no matter how much love her wife had for the holiday, she had to put her foot down.

“No, you can not start listening to Christmas albums before Halloween.” Alya crossed her arms and would have looked more menacing if she wasn't stripped down to her underwear.

“Well I disagree," Marinette said with a smile, one hand toying with the end of the measuring tape around her neck.

"I will walk out of this room if you press play," Alya was not going to let her win this argument. There were some things that just shouldn't be.

Marinette smirked, her eyes going up and down Alya's body, not in the lest bit trying to hide the action. "Really?"

"I'm sure I wouldn't be the first undressed woman walking around the halls of this company!" Alya might not be model material, but she wasn't the least bit self conscious.

"Now you're just being silly," Marinette shook her head with a smile.

"No Christmas music! You're fitting me for a Halloween costumes for God's sakes! I love you woman, but you test me sometimes." While Alya was adamant on her stance, she wasn't exactly angry. Amusingly frustrated was closer to it.

"What if, we make a deal," Marinette asked even as her head was down looking at her phone.

"What kind of deal?" Alya wasn't about to get suckered like she did over the whole kitchen cleaning agreement.

Instead of explaining, Marinette simply hit play and turned her phone so her wife could see the album art. She didn't need to, for the opening song to Nightmare Before Christmas was unmistakable.

"Fine, just for the fitting, but I still refuse to be present to any Christmas music for at least another month," Alya tried to look like she was relieved with the compromise.

Marinette though was no fool as she hoped over to Alya and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck . "Of course of course my beautiful goddess. I'm blinded by your beauty and shall submit to your demands." Marinette then gave her a quick kiss. Slippery Slope Alya strikes again!


	3. Nog Gonna Lie

“Eggnog rules, bite me.”

Adrien wiggled his eyebrows at Marinette's comment and she realized she'd given the boy an opening. Adrien walked around the table to where she'd just finished adding the rum and brandy to the punch bowl and put a hand on her hip. "Bite you...," he leaned in and gently nibbled on her ear. "... here?"

His mouth moved down as he nipped at her chin. "Here?"

With synchronized movement they were standing in front of each other and he leaned down to her lips, his eyes glowing in merriment. "Or maybe...."

They hadn't been kissing very long when her father came into the apartment. Adrien jumped back away from her quickly upon hearing the door like a scardy cat. "How's it going up here kids?"

Marinette smiled, perhaps a bit smuggly, as she looked over at her father. "It's going good. Eggnog's ready. Roast is in the oven for another hour. Salads already in the fridge."

Tom grinned at both of them. "Wonderful. Need anything?"

"Nope. Go ahead an get washed up Papa," Marinette told her father while making shooing motion at him.

When Tom left the main living space, Adrien let go of his breath causing Marinette to laugh. "You know he wouldn't care!"

"I do no know that actually," Adrien pointed out.

"Just like you don't know how good Eggnog is," Marinette teased.

"Marinette, I've had it. It's disgusting. No!" Adrien crossed his arms. "You can give Plagg my share!"

Marinette just laughed. "I don't want to think what would happen with a drunk kwami."

Adrien's eyes went big for a moment. "Oh man." Adrien then looked thoughtful. "I don't know, maybe someday we should try it out."

A pair of of voices said no from somewhere over the refrigerator.

"Okay, but only if we get the story behind it," Adrien called out.

"But back to the eggnog." Marinette would like to hear that story too, but she was having too much fun teasing her boyfriend for now.

"Marinette, can you just give it a rest!" Adrien walked away and flopped on her couch.

She snuggled up beside him. "Make you a deal. Next time we go out for coffee you try mine."

Adrien tried to look away from her, but Marinette wasn't going to be dissuaded. "Come on Kitty, just one little sip."

"Fine, one, but after that you never try to make me drink that horrible stuff again."

Marinette grinned in victory. "Deal."

Adrien was almost mad later that week when he found he didn't mind eggnog as a creamer in coffee.


End file.
